


Rutherford and Ann

by irishfino



Series: We Rise From Dust [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Iris says the thing. HR reveals a posh middle name.





	Rutherford and Ann

                “I love you.”

                The first time HR hears those words from Iris West his heart flutters in his chest. They’re on the couch unwinding before bed as is their routine. The kids are in bed, Iris’ feet are in his lap, and he’s rubbing her troubles away. It’s so sudden and so quiet he wasn’t sure what he had heard at first, but his heart definitely heard it.

                It takes him a moment to respond, but when he does the worry that had settled in her face disappears. Her eyes positively glow as she smiles at him and it feels as if the sun goddess herself has blessed him.

                “Where do we go from here?” she asks quietly, almost shyly.

                “Well, we continue as we have been. I don’t foresee many growing pains, we sort of skipped the early relationship part. Well, not really skipped, we sort of fell into it without the romance. Ooh, that reminds me. You. Me. Date night. We need one. Or twelve. We’ll get dressed up and paint the town red.”

                “We need a sitter.”

                “Cisco can be bribed with candy and I hear kids are great birth control,” he says lightly.

                She snorts a laugh. “We’ll pay him with whatever he asks for.”

                He chews his bottom lip. “Oh, man, there goes my stash of chocolate.”

                Iris laughs, and he can’t help but join her. Her laugh is infectious. There is the small problem of telling the others of their _official_ change in relationship status. He doesn’t imagine much trouble with the adults, but the kids – the kids. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth. After that last conversation with the twins, he doesn’t want to give them the wrong idea.

                “It’ll be okay,” Iris says softly. “I don’t think anyone will object.”

                “It’s not that,” he replies. “It’s – it’s the kids. The other night when I put them to bed they asked if I was going to marry you and become their dad.”

                “Ah. That’s why you were restless,” she replies smartly. “I wondered what happened between the time you tucked them in and the time you came to bed.”

                And he still hadn’t told her the details from the dream.

                “I didn’t know how to bring it up and we haven’t had real time to sit down and chat for a while,” he says quietly. “That’s a lie, we’ve had time, I just haven’t been comfortable without knowing where you saw us going in the future.”

                “Would you mind just… going with the flow?”

                “That’s my middle name.” A beat. “It’s actually ‘Rutherford’, but I’m sure you catch my meaning.”

                Iris snickers. “Rutherford? Really? Harrison Rutherford Wells?”

                “Distinguished, right?”

                “Sure.” She giggles. “Rutherford.”

                “Picked it myself.”

                “Oh, yeah?”

                “Yeah. But that’s a story for another time. It’s your bedtime, _Ann_.”

                Iris covers her mouth as she laughs and it’s the most adorable thing he’s seen all night.

                “I love you,” she laughs.

                “I love you, too,” he replies quietly.

                “Come on, Rutherford, I want some cuddle time before we sleep.”

                “Of course, Miss Ann. Do you need help with your hair wrap tonight?”

                “You know me so well, Sir Rutherford.”

                As they head up to get ready for bed, HR can’t help but feel as if he’s the luckiest man alive.


End file.
